


A Spirit As Free As The Storm That Surrounds It

by KnifeBinaryPrince



Series: Lavender Waters and Violet Beaches [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Fluff, M/M, Mer!Lance, Storms, mer!Keith, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnifeBinaryPrince/pseuds/KnifeBinaryPrince
Summary: Storms are gentle to those who wish not to counter it





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a storm craving mood and wanted to expand a bit more with this au. More than likely this will be made into a series.

The storm seemed to come out of nowhere, slamming into the coast with full force. Humans and sea creatures alike stayed inside of their dwellings to wait it out, others taking another way, leaving for safer refuge farther away until the storm passed.

Waves ten feet high and over crashed against the beach, beating endlessly into the rocks. Winds whipped across both land and sea, forced anything that was dumb enough to be out in this abhorrent weather to head for cover immediately.

Tucked away into the side of the beach cliffs however, was a cave. Only accessible by underwater travel it proved a safe haven for any creature that wanted to get out of the way of the storm. An idea already taken by a pod of mers.

The inside of the cave was spacious underwater, with seaweed growing in large bundles here and there, and a moderate supply of fish that lived there, not enough for a pod to live on long term but enough for a little snack once in awhile. Vacant shells and mollusks littered the sand floor and the sides of the cave, only the prettiest ones would be taken and used however a Mer would see fit.

Glowing, blue crystals had also formed along the walls, and if they looked pretty underwater they were truly enchanting above water, where it glittered and sparkled along the wet surface the large, rock ledge, stalactites letting water drip to the floor, the enclosed space forever holding a certain level of wetness throughout the years. And was just wet enough for a pod of mers to sleep without drying out as they waited for the storm to pass.  
  
Five of the Mers in the pod laid in a cuddle pile of sorts, all sleeping peacefully even with the noise of the storm raging on outside. Two other Mers however were off sleeping against one of the cave walls, in a small pool where stalagmites grew from around the edge, their counterparts above them creating a jagged looking half wall around the pair.

The two mers were fast asleep next to each other, one curled against the other in a tangle of tails and fins. One a fiery red and the other a bright blue, who's tail seemed to glow with the blue crystals around it.

Lance shifted a bit against the water and stone that met his back, feeling Keith, who was curled up on top of him subconsciously rearrange himself on Lance's chest. He murmured softly in his sleep, rubbing a red scaled cheek against the other Mer affectionately before settling back down. A soft rumble of affection left Lance's chest at the sight, blue eyes now wide open and taking in the limited sights and sounds the current position had to offer. The muffled sound of pouring rain and the occasional thunder clap was all Lance could hear if he listened carefully, and even then it was drowned by his mate's even breaths and calmed heartbeat.

The sounds of water dripping from the ceiling was something ever constant and repetitive, each drip echoing throughout the spacious cave. Usually he wouldn't find this annoying, as he was used to it and the other sounds the cave provided, but being awake with restless energy for the day and throughout most of the night the sound only became everything short of annoying and was starting to grate on Lance's nerves. And as much as he loved sleeping curled up with Keith he needed a breather from all the noise and the overall stuffiness of the cave.

With habit and practiced ease Lance detached himself from Keith's grasp, a talent few to none could have ever achieved.

Once untangled and after cooing softly to settle Keith back down to sleep, Lance slipped out from the small pool of water and pulled himself out across the rock towards the ledge. Slipping his body into the bright blue pool of sea water, he closed his eyes to the feeling of fresh, cold water covering and caressing his scales like a cold blanket. A sharp toothed grin spread over his face as he neared one of the few entrances at the front of the cave.

***

Keith stirred, clawed hands stretching out only to come in contact with water and empty space.

Violet eyes opened slowly, sleepy gaze looking around for a familiar bright blue tail. Not finding it or its owner Keith sat up, considerably more alert than he had been just a few moments ago.

He almost questioned where Lance could've gone, that is, until he heard thunder. It sounded muffled from the water and cave surrounding him. If he had any doubts about where Lance had gone he didn't now. He left the safety of the cave, eyes adapting to the swirling sand and debris that swept through the water. He swam a ways from the shore, eyes sweeping back and forth to look for bright blue within the gray water.

After a half hour of searching he found Lance on the sandy bottom miles from shore, deep enough where the sand didn't move too much but close enough to the surface for the waves to pull at his fins and move them with the small currents.

Lance's tail swayed back and forth gently, the soft, wavy fins stirring up small clouds of sand as it swept gently along the ocean floor. Lance was looking towards the surface, the fins at his face moving gently, gills fluttering as he took in the new scents that filtered through; kicked up by the waves of the storm and currents.

Keith found himself smiling softly at the look on Lance's face, a mix between awe and calm, as if the storm reminded of him of long ago memories of his family pod.

Keith swam over slowly, settling down next to Lance, their bodies touching from shoulder to tail. Lance spared Keith a glance, taking a moment to nuzzle against the scales at his neck before returning his gaze back to the stormy surface of the water.

Keith looked up with him, seeing the spots of rain that fell in ever continuing circles, distorting the sight in the cloudy gray sky in hazy imagery.

Clawed, blue fingers intertwined with red, hand gripping the other gentle but firm. Keith turned his head towards Lance, fins fluttering in surprise. The blue Mer only smiled, giving the red mer's cheek an affectionate nuzzle before returning his attention back to the storm overhead, the sounds of thunder surrounding them as the storm raged on.


End file.
